


Don't Stop

by larrystylinsocute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dominant, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Older Harry, Rimming, Sub Louis, Submissive, Top Harry, Toys, Twink Louis, bc thats the only way to go, camboy!louis, dildo, feminine!louis, girly!louis, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsocute/pseuds/larrystylinsocute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry comes home from work to find his son Louis putting on a show for his fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction i've ever written (let alone smut oh god) so yeah sorry if it's terrible.i do not own anything mentioned in this work, only the plot.  
> (title from the song "don't stop" by 5sos as well as some of the lyrics are mixed into the fanfic.)

It was a Friday night, and Harry Styles was arriving home early from work. Coming home early, Harry thought, that ought to surprise Louis.

Louis was Harry's adopted son. He had decided on adopting a child a few weeks after his 23rd birthday, when he found himself complaining to his mom over the phone that he was lonely in his flat. Which brings him to three years later, present day, where he lives with his cheerful, adorable, and awfully cheeky 19 year old adopted son, Louis Styles.

He was quite fond of the younger lad. But lately, he had noticed he was becoming a little too fond, for that matter. He often found himself watching the innocent boy's curvy body, and how his hips swayed when he walked. Or how his delicious ass looked in the yoga pants he wore quite frequently at their home. Harry knew it was wrong to feel this way about his own son, but if Harry has sexual fantasies about him regularly, well, Louis doesn't have to know about that.

Which brings him to tonight, as he walks through their flat's door. It's unusually quiet, Harry notices, and it's never quiet when Louis is home.

Has he gone to Zayn's house? Harry questions to himself.

He hears the noise as he goes to check the kitchen counter for a note from Louis. It's a soft, sensual, sound, almost a mix between a breathy moan and a whine. (Nobody has to know if his dick stiffens a little bit in his jeans.)

Harry brushes the curls that have fallen in his eyes away as he walks down their short hallway to investigate the odd noise.

First, he checks the bathroom, where he only finds their cat, Bananas, sleeping on the cool tile. Then, he checks his own bedroom, only to find it exactly as he left it this morning, messy and clothes strewn everywhere. As he exits his room to check the final room, Louis', he hears it again. Except this time it's a long, drawn-out, moan. The confused man follows the sound all the way to his son's closed bedroom door.

He slowly pushes open the door, careful to be quiet. He takes in his son's familiar room: pink walls, white furniture, and shining "fairy" lights above the paintings of flowers on the walls. The room was completely Lou's idea, and as far as Harry knows, he regrets none of it. The sight he sees on his son's bed is astonishing.

It's Louis, his baby Louis, on his hands and knees, arse facing his laptop, with a bright pink dildo nestled in his bumhole. He watches, mouth gaping, as the tiny boy takes a small hand and pushes the toy in further. A filthy moan leaves the boy's mouth.

"You like that, don't you? Feels so good," He tells the camera on his laptop. "I know you do," he giggles,"You boys love it when fuck myself with my favorite toy."

It's then that Harry realizes he's broadcasting himself for others to see.

And the thought only turns him on more.

The sight of Louis is beautiful, really. He's got on lacy white knee high socks that have tiny bows along the tops, and matching white panties. The sheer white lace looks sinful against Louis' tan skin, especially as he's pushing back on the toy stuffed in him. The young boy is able to make something as dirty as being a camboy look absolutely innocent. Through his daze, Harry notices that Louis is wearing a tiny bit of makeup, used only to enhance his beautiful features. He's wearing pink sparkly lip gloss on his gorgeous lips, the color matching the pink accents in his panties. Also, he's got dark mascara coating his long eyelashes, and a soft blush on his sharp cheekbones. His caramel colored fringe is sweaty, but still styled artfully across his forehead. It's when Harry's fully aware of the hard-on he's sporting in his jeans that he realizes he needs to do something about this.

Thoughts run through his mind as he contemplates what to do with the angelic boy spread out for random strangers' eyes. For a brief moment Harry decides to punish the young thing, but the thought is soon chased out of his mind as a better one takes place.

Quietly, oh-so-quietly, the man starts to unbutton his skinny jeans, his hard cock making the task slightly difficult. Then, after they're gone, he tiptoes nearer to the whimpering body on the bed before him.

"You enjoy that, baby? Being a little slut by fucking yourself with a toy in front of a camera? Want some help from Daddy, don't you?" Harry says in a silky soft tone.

The look on the younger boy's face is something that Harry wishes he'd gotten on film. He's surprised, that's for sure, and the fucked-out look that engulfs his face is obscene.

Louis glances down at the comments on his computer screen, before saying anything just yet.

@hotboiz: DO IT WE'D LOVE TO SEE YOU GET FUCKED

@69bx69: LET UR DADDY FUCK U GOOD

@twinkboyluv: WISH THAT WAS ME BBY

That's all he needs to propel him into what he says next:

"Oh, Daddy, please, please, please. Fill me with your beautiful cock until I can't take anymore!" the boy whines out.

In a split second the curly haired man is roughly yanking the toy out of his son's ass. At this, Louis cries out and shakes with a broken sob.

"Onto your back, baby boy, want to see your face as I fuck you so good," Harry moans, palming his dick.

The flushed boy obeys quickly, spreading his legs and showing his hole on display. It's tight and pink, even though he just had something in it. Harry's mouth salivates at the look of it.

The green eyed man took hold of the boy's thick thighs, pulling them towards Louis' head so he was practically folded in half. Harry leaned down and took hold of a piece of smoothly-shaven skin on his thighs, sucking harshly, making the boy under him gasp and shiver.

"Gonna fuck you so good, Kitten. Do you think you can handle that, baby? Take Daddy's big cock?"

"Y-y-yes please, Daddy. Please I can take it, I can. I won't come until you tell me to, I promise," He whimpered out.

In one swift motion, Harry had his briefs down to his thighs and he was hovering over his baby's hole, one arm holding himself up above boy laid out before him. Using his finger, he moved the obscene looking lingerie out of the way of his puckered hole. Finally getting a good look at Lou's bumhole, he realizes he wouldn't be needing any lube because there is already some spread on his hole. Slowly, Harry lines himself up and pushes his immense member into the younger boy. The blue eyed boy's face twists into pain and pleasure, the feeling different than the toy he had been using, but so much better. Louis let out a loud moan, and Harry was only half way in.

"So good, Angel. You feel so good. S-so tight for your Daddy." Harry all but growled out as he pushed in the rest of the way.

Louis loved the feeling of being filled (which is why he usually wore butt-plugs to school), and having something inside of him. That, and the constant praise, had Louis mouthing at his pillow, his body flushed and sweaty. Harry moans as he pulls almost all the way out and roughly pushes back into the tight heat, the feeling more than he could handle.

He knew right away when he found the tiny boy's prostate, for as soon as Harry hit it his back was arching off of the bed and a loud groan pulled itself out of Louis, his body erupting into shivers. So, Harry quickly set a fast pace thrusting into the small teen beneath him, hitting his prostate every time. The older man absolutely loves the way he feels around him and the extremely vulnerable look that is on the boy's face. He looks so completely innocent in his high socks, even when he had someones dick pushing into him over and over.

Louis let out soft little "ah-ah-ah"s with every one of Harry's hard thrusts. Lou began to push back on Harry's thick cock, making sure to get the most out of this for his viewers (but mostly for himself). For a split second Louis thought of the people watching him, what were they thinking? But then Harry's mouth was on his collarbones kissing him over and over and all previous thoughts fled his mind.

"Oooooh, D-daddy, please let me come! Oh-"

Louis was cut off with a sharp nip to the skin on his jaw.

"No, Kitten. Only come when Daddy tells you to."

Thrusting roughly into Louis one last time, he pulls out, causing a loud whine to erupt from the wrecked boy.

"D-Daddy, no please, don't-don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Baby, shh. I didn't say you could talk."

Flipping Louis onto his hands and knees, he slams back into him.

"DADDY! Oh-oh! Don't ever stop!"

Louis moaned loudly as he glanced back at his camera, once again fully aware that all of his viewers were watching him get fucked filthily. Apparently, Harry took note off this, also.

"My slutty, slutty, boy. You love knowing all eyes are on you, isn't that right, baby? You're close now, aren't you? Gonna come for your Daddy? Swear I can already taste it."

A muffled cry broke out from the innocent boy's pretty lips, a lascivious look on his face.

"Daddy! Let me come! Please, can I come? Your big cock feels so good! I need to come," Lou shouted as his body rocked back and forth on the pink comforter on his bed from the pressure of Harry's sharp thrusts. 

"Come for me, baby. Want to see your come all over yourself," Harry said with his face in the area where Louis' neck met his left shoulder, placing delicate kisses there.

That sent Lou over the edge, his shaky arms barely able to hold himself up as he let out a high pitched whine. His come splashed onto his stomach, some hitting his chin. That sent Harry over too, releasing his seed into the young boy he was leaning over. A quiet sob of Lou's filled the room at that.

"So good, my baby boy. I love you so much." Harry whispered to the spent boy next to him on the bed.

Not yet bothering to clean Louis' stomach yet, Harry gently moved Louis onto his belly, not finished just yet. As soon as he placed a soft pillow under the tan boy's hips, Louis knew exactly what was coming next. A soft cry left the boy's lip gloss covered mouth, he wasn't ready for this just yet.

"Please not yet, Daddy. I'm not ready just yet."

This was received with a sharp look from Harry, and Louis instantly knew he wasn't going to wait.

"Be quiet, Kitten. You'll take what I give you." Harry purred at the curvy teenager.

Carefully, Harry pulled Louis' ruined panties down his legs and discarded them. It was a shame to see the pretty things go- but Harry figured they'd be getting more anyways, a lot more.Then, Harry took his large hands and kneaded the reddened flesh of Lou's bum. Slowly, he laid between Louis' legs, placing his face right above his arsehole. He carefully stuck his tongue out and placed it gently on his wrecked rim. Louis' whine rang out into the quiet room. Harry delicately licked around his hole, pleasured with the soft noises Louis was expelling. He then poked his warm tongue into the even warmer heat. At this, Louis exclaimed,

"Oh my! Fuck, Daddy! Please, more!"

And who was Harry to deny a request like that? Harry only thrust his tongue into the velvety hole harder and faster.

Louis absolutely loved this, he loved feeling like this, with his Daddy taking care of him. The boy was pushing back onto the curly haired man's tongue that was furiously pumping into him. A low groan left his mouth, and Louis knew his viewers probably loved this. Loved watching him get tongue-fucked by this beautiful man.

After a few more thrusts to his abused hole, Louis quietly asked, "Daddy? May I please come?" Needing to relieve his throbbing cock.

The abuse to his hole was too much, and that mixed with Harry's slurping noises and groans filling the air made him desperate to come.

As Harry pulled away softly he said, "Yes baby, come again for your Daddy and your viewers."

Before Harry was even finished, Lou was once again spilling come out of his dick. With a few whimpers of pain from the over-stimulation, Louis laid limp against Harry, who had crawled up next to him and was cuddling his small boy. After a moment, Harry quietly said,

"Baby, I'm going to clean you off as you tell your viewers goodnight, can you do that for me?"

A weak Louis softly nodded his head against the pillow and moved his eyes so they were directed towards the camera, not having enough energy to physically sit up. Harry took this as his que to move down to the boy's come covered stomach. As Harry started kitten licking up the come, Louis began to talk.

"Okay-oh-boys, thank you for mmmm..."

Poor Louis was obviously having a hard time speaking while Harry's soft tongue was caressing his smooth tummy.

"Thank you all for watching m-my show this evening, g-g-goodnight," The boy rushed out before quickly leaning over and turning off the camera. He then saw the steady flow of comments rushing in. Some saying things like, "I wish I could have been the one to fuck you, angel." and others saying, "Let's see your pretty ass get fucked again another time." Louis giggled softly at the praise and looked at Harry.

"They liked it a lot, Daddy." He said to the man giddily.

"Of course they did, baby, you did so good. So perfect for your Daddy and all your viewers," He replied, proud.

A shy smile spread across Louis' fucked-out face and ruined makeup and he whispered, "Can we do this again sometime, Daddy? I love you so much."

"Any time you want, baby. I love you too, Kitten." The older man said as he pulled his flushed son to his chest and they closed their eyes, content.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
